75th Air Base Wing
The 75th Air Base Wing (75 ABW) is a wing of the United States Air Force based out of Hill Air Force Base, Ogden Utah. Mission Provide base operating support for the Ogden Air Logistics Complex, the 388th and 419th Fighter Wings, 84th Combat Sustainment Wing, 309th Maintenance Wing, 526th ICBM Systems Wing, 508th Aircraft Sustainment Wing and 25 associate units. Subordinate Organizations 75th Operations Support Squadron (75 OSS) '''75th Civil Engineering Group (75 CEG) *75th Civil Engineering Squadron (75 CES) *775th Civil Engineering Squadron (775 CES) 75th Mission Support Group (75 MSG) *75th Contracting Squadron (75 CONS) *75th Communications Squadron (75 CS) *75th Logistics Readiness Squadron (75 LRS) *75th Force Support Squadron (75 FSS) *75th Security Forces Squadron (75 SFS) 75th Medical Group (75 MDG) *75th Aerospace Medicine Squadron (75 AMDS) *75th Medical Operations Squadron (75 MDOS) *75th Dental Squadron (75 DS) *75th Medical Support Squadron (75 MDSS) History Until the fall of 1942, the group aided ground units with their training by flying reconnaissance, artillery adjustment, strafing, and dive bombing missions. The 75th participated in the 1942 Louisiana Maneuvers. It functioned primarily as a replacement training unit from 1943–1944, and also conducted a Ground Liaison Officer course from January–April 1944. The 75th was inactivated in May 1944. The 75th was reactivated as a wing in May 1966. It performed RF-4C replacement training from February 1967 – August 1970, and tactical reconnaissance from July 1966 – July 1971. On inactivation in 1971, the 75th's resources passed to the 67 Training Wing. The 75th was reactivated in 1994 to provide services and support for the Ogden Air Logistics Center and its tenant organizations at Hill Air Force Base. Lineage * Established as 75 Observation Group on 5 Feb 1942 : Activated on 2 Mar 1942 : Redesignated as: 75 Reconnaissance Group on 2 Apr 1943 : Redesignated as: 75 Tactical Reconnaissance Group on 11 Aug 1943 : Disestablished on 1 May 1944 * Reestablished on 17 May 1966 : Consolidated (31 Jan 1984) with the 75 Tactical Reconnaissance Wing : Established, and activated, on 17 May 1966 : Organized on 1 Jul 1966 : Inactivated on 15 Jul 1971 * Redesignated as 75 Air Base Wing on 16 Sep 1994 : Activated on 1 Oct 1994. Assignments * Air Force Combat Command, 2 Mar 1942 * II Air Support Command, 12 Mar 1942 * III Ground Air Support (later, III Air Support; III Reconnaissance) Command, c. 24 May 1942 * I Tactical Air Division, 18 Apr – 1 May 1944 * Tactical Air Command, 17 May 1966 * 835th Air Division, 1 Jul 1966 * Twelfth Air Force, 24 Dec 1969 – 15 Jul 1971 * Ogden Air Logistics Center, 1 Oct 1994 – 12 Jul 2012 * Ogden Air Logistics Complex, 12 July 2012 – Present Components * 4th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: 18 Nov 1966 – 15 Jul 1971 * 9th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: 1 Sep 1969 – 15 Jul 1971 * 14th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: 1 Apr – 6 Nov 1967 (detached 25 Oct – 6 Nov 1967) * 21st Observation (later, 21 Reconnaissance; 21 Tactical Reconnaissance) Squadron: 12 Mar 1942 – 1 May 1944 * 30th Observation (later, 30 Reconnaissance; 30 Tactical Reconnaissance) Squadron: 12 Mar 1942 – 1 May 1944 * 91st Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: 1 Jul 1967 – 15 Jul 1971 * 124th Observation (later, 124 Reconnaissance; 124 Tactical Reconnaissance) Squadron: 12 Mar 1942 – 1 May 1944 (detached 3 Jul 1942 – 4 Jan 1943) * 127th Observation (later, 127 Liaison) Squadron: 12 Mar 1942 – 11 Aug 1943. Stations * Ellington Field, Texas, 2 Mar 1942 * Birmingham Army Airfield, Alabama, 9 Mar 1942 * William Northern Field, Tennessee, 12 Nov 1942 * Key Field, Mississippi, 17 Aug 1943 – 1 May 1944 * Bergstrom AFB, Texas, 1 Jul 1966 – 15 Jul 1971 * Hill AFB, Utah, 1 Oct 1994-Now Aircraft *A-20 Havoc (1942–1943) *B-25 Mitchell (1942–1943) *L-1 Vigilant (1942–1943) *L-4 (1942–1943) *O-38 (1942–1943) *O-46 (1942–1943) *O-47 (1942–1943) *O-52 Owl (1942–1943) *P-39 Airacobra (1943–1944) *P-40 Warhawk (1943–1944) *P-51 Mustang (1943–1944) *RF-4 (1966–1971) Operations * World War II References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. External links *Hill AFB Home Page Category:Military units and formations in Utah 0075 Category:Reconnaissance wings of the United States Air Force